The End of the Adventure
by ayamekaizumi
Summary: This is the sequel hidden behind the happy ending, 6 years after the adventure. Now it's time to reunite with Ellie. (plot by natedontfly)


**I do not own UP, nor the plot. The plot was beautifully written by a tumblr fellow- _natedontfly._**

 **With his kind permission, here I am, writing the extended version of his imagination.**

* * *

The hospital room was quiet.

It seemed like the only sound existed was the cardiograph. Wind entered through the window. The person on the bed remained silent, not willing to say any words.

He knew that he would not stay alive any longer. All he was waiting for was death itself.

The door cracked open, showing a young lad, who had reached the age of 18. He was not as fat as he used to be, and he had gotten taller.

"Mr. Fredrickson?" his already-turned-into-baritone voice croacked out. "You awake?"

The elder one nodded, but said nothing. Even the movement of his looked so weak.

Russell put the bouqet he brought into the vase, letting the fragrance to spread all over the room. He took a round seat on the corner, and propped himself on it, watching Carl in eyes full of gloom. Neither of them decided to start the conversation.

However, Carl forced himself a smile–a heartwarming smile. Despite the illness he was having, and how weak he had gotten, he wanted to show Russell that the boy's presence made him happy.

But to Russell, that was a departing smile. He tried so hard to hold back his tears.

It's been like, years, since the two of them met. Russell remembered how he snuck into Carl's house, begging to assist him to get the badge. Carl remembered the advanture they had, life-risking, but memorable at the same time.

The golden retriever–Dug–had already died 3 years ago. The two of them remembered how he wanted to stay with them instead of going to the hospital when his desease had gotten to its worst. He died sleeping on Russell's lap.

 _Oh, right_.

He dug into his pocket, trying to grasp for something he had brought from home.

The soda lid.

Carefully, he stood up, pinning the soda lid into Carl's hospital shirt. He tried so hard to say, "Thank you… Mr. Fredrickson."

Carl was so choked up he could barely say a word. It took him a few seconds before finally replying, "You're welcome, Russell." The small lid pinned on his shirt did recall memories. Beautiful memories. He remembered how he did the same thing to Russell years ago, also thanking the boy. He remembered how wide the boy's smile was when he stood side by side with him onstage.

And now, Russell was sitting right beside him. Only, he didn't smiling.

How he wanted Russell to smile like he always did. How he wanted to see his bright face like the old days.

He closed his eyes with hands folded on the chest, as his breath became more shallow. His visions became blurry. The green line on the monitor started to fade, until it got to the point where it made a long beeping sound.

Carl Fredrickson had gone.

Russell remained on his seat, as tears started flowing out of his slanted eyes. He clenched his fist so hard, trying not to make any sound but a muffled sob.

"I didn't even had the chance to say a proper goodbye…"

.

.

"Carl,"

The views around him was all white, and there was that sound he'd missed so much coming out from the blinding light, the voice he thought he would never hear anymore…

It was Ellie, standing right in front of him, healthy and beautiful like the last time he saw her. She walked towards his husband, with the Adventure Book on her embrace.

Dug was standing on her right, wagging his tail cheerfully. He looks just the same like the first time he met him.

Ellie flipped the book open, writing something Carl didn't even know what. Then she pulled himself closer, kissing him passionately. The book fell, but the two of them didn't seem to care.

Without uttering a single word, she stretched her hand towards Carl, placing her fingers on his.

Even in silence Carl knew. Ellie wanted him to follow her.

He started walking. Slowly at first, but faster at each steps. His wrinkles started to fade, and he felt himself being lighter. The same thing goes to Ellie. She turned smaller, her hair turned brown. Dug jumped happily as he tailed the couple.

Ellie looked at him with a wide smile, the smile he had never seen in years. It was the smile with no front tooth, the smile offered to him when she said "welcome to the club".

They had reversed to they young selves.

Still walking hand in hand, they headed to the light, the place where Ellie came from–and the place that would be a new home for the three.

Far from where they are now, the book remained open, showing a big writing on the white paper…

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **a/n**

How was it? Is it heartbreaking enough? Is it enough to make you tear up?  
I really thank _natedontfly_ for personally giving me a nice permission to rewrite this story (go check his tumblr!), and Disney of course, for letting us to unleash the imagination. So praise him for his marvelous idea of the sequel.  
If you ask how much percentages do I make, you can say that I change almost 50% of it, where nate's plot doesn't include Dug in it. You may see the original one here: **.com(slash)post(slash)66910753653(slash)they - should - make - an - animated - short - where - carl - is**

 **Xoxo,  
Ayame**


End file.
